Emmy's world
by Mrs Christian Grey0607
Summary: Nathan a single father. Brooke and Lucas the family. Haley the single designer. So I switched it up, Haley is actually the fashion designer, that owns Clothes over Bro's. Brooke and Lucas are married with kids and are living the family life. Nathan is a single farther trying to raise his daughter the right way.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"Emmy sweetie, please stop yelling. Now what can I do for you?" Nathan asked.

"Sorry…..but I want to go play with Riley."

"Alright tell you what, I'll call uncle Lucas to see if you can go over." Nathan explained.

**After packing everything they needed for the day, they were off to Lucas's house. **

**Nathan pulled the car into the driveway and turned it off, before getting out and undoing Emmy's seat belt. Before he knew it she was running past him into Lucas's house leaving him to her their bags. **

"Hey you goof, you could have helped me with your bag." Nathan called out.

"Sorry daddy, I was just so excited to see Riley."

"It's fine, your lucky you're cute." Nathan laughed.

"Hey little brother, good to see you." Lucas said giving him a hug.

"Dude I seen you like three days ago. Man I think your turning into a girl, you need a break from your wife." Nathan joked.

"Yeah well you try living in a house with three girls."

"Oh please, you have two girls and a baby. Your just turning into one too admit it." Nathan laughed.

"Shut up jerk. You just wait your time will come."

"Yeah, yeah so where's Brooke at?" Nathan asked.

"She's out shopping with one of her friends, that just moved back to Tree Hill. They should be returning anytime now."

"Ah is she hot?" Nathan asked.

"Dude! You can't ask a married man something like that, definitely when it's my wife's friend. But on the down low, yes she is."

"Ha! Your so whipped man. But I can't wait to meet her." Nathan said.

"Lucas, I'm back, where are you at?" Brooke yelled.

"We're in the living room."

"Oh hey Nate I thought that was your car outside. What are you doing here?" Brooke questioned.

"Well it's good to see you to Brookie monster, and I'm here so my little monster in training can play with her cousin." Nathan laughed.

"Awh yay girl time." Brooke squealed.

"Hello…Brooke, where are you at." Haley yelled.

"In the living room Hales."

Walking into the living room Haley was shocked to see, there was others then just Brooke.

"Uhm you forgot your purse in my car." Haley explained.

"Oh thanks doll. Why don't you stay for dinner."

"I don't know, you've got people over and I'm still unpacking." Haley chuckled.

"Hales these aren't people…okay they are but this is Lucas my husband and his brother Nathan. So stay please."

"Okay why not. Do you need any help with it?" Haley asked.

"Yeah sure that'd be nice. Boys take the girls outback and get the grill ready, while Hales and I get everything else ready."

Everyone went there own ways and did as Brooke told them to.

**(Haley & Brooke's talking)**

"So Hales, how's everything going for you, with the store and the move."

"It's actually going good. I've only got a little more stuff to unpack and the store is going good, I've got people putting the name up tomorrow, and then my shipments should start coming in so I can set up."

"Awesome I'm so happy for you Haley, ever since we were little this is what you wanted and now you have it."

"Thanks Brookie. I'm definitely going to miss New York and all the parties I had to go to, but I'm happy to be here with you I've missed you so much. How have you been?"

"Who wouldn't miss that, and I'm happy your back to I've really needed my best friend, but other then that I've been good just taking care of my family and helping Karen with the café."

"I want what you have Brooke, I want to have a baby."

"Uhm sorry I didn't mean to intrude, but Brooke Lucas needs your help he can't figure out how to remove the rack from the grill." Nathan said.

"Brooke to save the day once again, I'll be back Hales then we'll talk more about that okay."

"Yeah, yeah that's fine."

**(Haley & Nathan's talk)**

"Hi, I'm Nathan, but you kind of already know that." Nathan laughed.

"Kind of but that's okay. How are you?"

"I'm good just living my life, and taking care of my little girl."

"That's so sweet you and your wife must be really happy."

"Actually it's just me, Emmy's mom isn't in the picture."

"Oh I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Hey no your fine, so tell me about you."

"Well my name is Haley Elizabeth James I'm 24, I just moved back here from New York I own my own business and I'm about to open a new store here in Tree Hill and my favorite color is red."

"Hmm very interesting. What's your store called?"

"Ehh Clothes over Bro's."

"Ahh that's very different, mind if I ask what made you call it that?"

"Funny story, I started it back in high school after I had my heart broken, hence the name."

"Well I guess we'll just have to keep a better eye on that heart of yours won't we"

"I guess we will."

**Okay so that's it for the first chapter, let me know what y'all think and if I should continue on with it. **

**-F.Y.I - I own none of the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! Thank you to all those who reviewed this story it means a lot to me! **

**(Brooke & Lucas's talk) **

"So I think your brother and Haley are going to hit it off pretty good" Brooke smirked.

"I hope so Nathan could use a good girl in his life."

"Ha! Hales a good girl, that's funny. But Nathan does need someone in his life." Brooke laughed.

"Babe just let Nathan and Haley work this out, don't go playing match maker."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do if I don't listen to you?" Brooke questioned.

"Well I won't kiss you, and I'll withhold sex from you!"

"You wouldn't dare. You like it just as much as I do, I bet you wouldn't last a week." Brooke smirked.

"Oh it's on baby, get ready to go down!"

"Mmm I think you'll be going down and I don't mean losing." Brooke laughed.

Brooke walked away, heading back into the house so she could finish getting dinner ready. With one look back she seen her husband standing there with his mouth wide open like he just seen a ghost!

"Hales, Nathan why don't you guys go on out with the girls I can finish up in here." Brooke said.

"Are you sure Brooke, I don't mind to help you." Haley questioned.

"No, no go and enjoy yourself." Brooke smiled.

"Okay I'll see you in a few." Haley said.

Walking out the back door, I felt Nathan's hand on my lower back leading me to Lucas and two little girls and I can only assume that one of them is Emmy. I feel really nervous all the sudden. Focus Haley.

**(Outside)**

"Haley I'd like you to meet Riley my niece and Emmy my daughter." Nathan explained.

"Hi Haley." the girls said at the same time.

"Well hello there. How are you guys doing?"

"We're good, are you my daddy's girlfriend?" Emmy asked.

"Uh.. Well.. No I'm not sweetie." Haley said awkwardly.

"Whoa okay Emmy, Riley won't you let daddy go talk with Haley and Lucas."

"Okay daddy, I love you."

"Lucas, are you still working on the grill." Nathan asked.

"For you information no I'm not."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Aren't y'all supposed to be helping my wife?"

"Nope she sent us out here, to bother you big brother."

"Do you two always pick on each other?" Haley questioned.

"Yes they do, they're so immature and it gets worse as they get older." Brooke said walking out with the food.

Everyone sat down and ate dinner and talked, Haley really enjoyed getting to know Nathan and Lucas. Before they knew it, it was almost midnight, and the kids were already passed out.

"Well I should get going, I had so much fun Brooke and it was nice meeting you Nathan you to Lucas.

"Sure thing Hales, see you tomorrow at the store right?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah meet me there around noon?"

"Okay sounds good. See ya love ya bye!"

**Alright well there you have it chapter two! **

**-F.Y.I- I still don't own any of the people.**

**Leave me reviews if you'd like (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhhhhhh! I love the reviews. Thank you so much everyone who has read the story it means a lot to me (: **

A few weeks later Haley was in her store unpacking all the new shipment, she had about a week to finish everything before the store officially opened.

_**So I cross my heart and I hope to dieThat I'll only stay with you one more nightAnd I know I said it a million timesBut I'll only stay with you one more night**_

Haley was so busy dancing and unpacking she didn't even hear anyone come in the door. She was in her own world, until she felt someone grab her waist.

"AHH, What the hell." Haley screamed turning around to see who was there.

"Sorry Hales I didn't mean to scare you, you were so busy dancing and I enjoyed the view I really didn't want to interrupt you." Nathan laughed.

"Oh my god Nathan, you gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here and don't be a perv?"

"Uhm Brooke sent me she can't make it to lunch so she sent me instead, I hope that's okay."

"Ohh yeah that's fine. How about we order takeout and then you can be a great friend and help me finish unpacking."

"Oh your good, I underestimated you. But alright I'll make you a deal, I'll help you but you have to come over my house and have dinner with Emmy and I."

"You Mr. Scott have yourself a deal."

After a bunch of takeout and lost of music they were finally finished.

They both figured out a time and Nathan gave Haley directions to his house, then they said their goodbyes to one another.

**(Nathan's house)**

"Emmy, Haley will be here in about 15 minutes make sure your toys are picked up please and see if Chester needs food."

"One minute daddy, I'm busy."

"What are you doing, you better not be making a mess."

"I'm not, geez I'm done now daddy."

"Alright move your butt."

Exactly 15 minutes later the doorbell went off and then all you could hear was running, before the door opened.

"Daddy Haley is here."

"Hi sweetie, you look very pretty tonight." Haley said.

"Thank you Haley, you look very pretty to."

"Hey Hales come on in dinner is almost done."

Following Nathan into the kitchen she couldn't believe how cute his house was set up.

"Would you like some wine?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

After awhile they all sat down and ate dinner and talked about everything they could think of. Emmy really took a liking to Haley and that made Nathan happy since it's only been the two of them since she was a baby. Nathan was really starting to like Haley a lot, and it seemed like Haley was liking Emmy and Nathan a lot also.

"Alright goof it's time for bed, go up and brush your teeth and I'll be up to tuck you in when your done."

"Daddy can Haley tuck me in tonight please, please, please!"

"If she wants to that's fine."

"I would love to tuck you in Emmy, yell for me when your done with you teeth okay sweetie."

15 minutes later Haley came walking back down the stairs in search of Nathan.

"Nathan where are you?"

"In the kitchen."

"Do you need any help with the dishes?"

"No I've got it covered, is Emmy all tucked in."

"Yep she's good to go."

"Good she really likes you, you know."

"I really like her, she is such a good kid. Nathan you did a good job with her."

"Thanks Hales, that means a lot. More wine"

"Yes please."

"Come on we can go sit in the living room."

Nathan sat down on the couch and Haley cuddled in beside him, they continued to talk more about their lives. They both were enjoying being in each others arms Haley finally looked at the clock, it was going on 1:30.

"Nathan I should get going it's late."

"Mmm you don't have to, you can stay the night."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. Plus you've had a lot to drink."

"Very true, okay sounds good just bring me a blanket down here and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Hales don't be crazy come on, I don't bite….well not all the time."

Taking her hand Nathan lead Haley up to his room. When they got in there he let her go in before closing the door. Pulling off his shirt and taking his pants off Nathan was just standing there in his boxers. Haley couldn't stop staring at him. Before they knew it Haley's clothes were being shed off her, and Nathan had her on the bed…..

**Well here it is chapter 3, I know it may seem like I rushed Nathan and Haley with the whole "sex" thing but I jumped them a few weeks ahead since the first chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed reading it. Feedback is welcomed (: **

**-F.Y.I- I don't own the people or the song!**

**Review please…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews, it means a lot to me! **

**Okay so I just want to put this out here, so that I don't confuse people or myself for that matter lol…..Anyways when two people are talking instead of saying "**Nathan said**" **or **"**Haley said**" at the end of them talking I'm just going to let it go because I'm sure you'll be able to tell who's talking…..Now if there's going to be more then just two people talking then I'll do that. Sorry for the randomness haha On with the story!**

**(Lucas and Brookes house) **

"So how do you think Nathan and Haley are getting along, since he had her over for dinner?"

"Brooke can you please let it go, if something happens between the two of them then fine and if not then fine."

"Lucas Scott how dare you say that, this is our friend and family and love!"

"Brooke don't be so dramatic. Now can we please enjoy our time together please mom has the kids so this is out time and I really don't want to spend it talking about my brother and his love life."

"Ugh fine I guess your right. I'm sorry I just want them both to be happy. So what would my amazing husband like to do?"

"I can think of a few things."

"Is it the same thing I'm thinking of?"

"Pretty girl…If your talking about sleeping then we are on the same page."

"I'll race you to the bedroom."

**(Nathan and Haley) **

A little while later Haley was sleeping, and Nathan was watching her he couldn't believe how beautiful she was even sleeping she took his breath away. He didn't know what they were now, He didn't want to assume they were a couple now, he's just have to wait and see. Nathan didn't know how long he was watching her sleep, but he noticed that she started to wake up.

"H..hey, what time is it?"

"Uhm it's going on 4:30."

"Why aren't you sleeping then Nathan?"

"Because I like watching you sleep more."

"Your so cheesy. But your lucky I like cheesy!"

"Well your lucky I like a girl who snores!"

"I do not! You're a liar!"

"I am not, you really do but it's not the ugly snore. It's actually a cute snore."

"Yeah sure whatever. Nathan on a serious note what are we doing?"

"I don't know Hales. I mean what do you want us to be doing?"

"Nathan I like us, but don't you think it's to early. And what about Emmy shouldn't she have a say, I mean I don't just want to come and mess everything up."

"Haley! You know Emmy loves you. And I think we should give this a try."

"I know and I love her too, I just don't want her to get her hopes up and then something happen with us."

"Hales everything is going to be fine, I promise."

"Nathan I just don't want to seem like we are rushing anything, I mean we've only known each other for a few months this isn't normal."

"Haley James I'm not normal, what we have is not normal and what I'm feeling is definitely not normal and if you're worried about what people will think, then the hell with them if they don't like it."

"You're crazy you know that right."

"Only for you, so come on lets get some sleep before the monster gets up."

**Okay I know I'm like the worst person for not updating, but I've been crazy busy with work and school & know that I'm really, really sorry. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but this should hold y'all over (I hope) also I just want to say thank you to all who has or is reading this. **

**Anywho as always I don't own any of the people who are in One Tree Hill. **


End file.
